Ratchet and Clank: Orphan oneshots
by Rickudemus
Summary: Ratchet had been alone as long as he could remember until Clank found him in Veldin. But what exactly did he go through before that? -Just a little flashback oneshot I wanted to do. I don't know where to fit it inside Orphan, so it's now its own thing.


It was a cold night. That's all I can remember. It was so cold and scary and all I could do was cry. My fur was wet as were my clothes and there was no-one in sight that I could ask help from. My throat was hurting from the crying as I had been doing it out loud, but now I could only let out silent sobs. I felt a chill creep down my spine and I shivered madly.

I looked around, only seeing sand, rocks and hills. There was nothing or no-one around, but I couldn't let that stop me from moving forward. I had to find someone! I had to ask for help! I had to...

...what was I supposed to do? I stopped, breathing heavily as I stared into nothing. Why was I ever here? What was my purpose? I really don't remember anything...! Why was I alone?! Where was my... Mom... My dad... Where was everyone?!

A stream of tears began to slide down my cheeks as I gritted my teeth and I took the deepest breath I had ever taken according to my memory. "HEEEEEEEELP!" I cried out as loud as I could and because of the loss of breath due to the long yell, my knees betrayed me and I fell down on the ground, my right cheek meeting with the hard sand. The pain was nothing compared to the amount of pain I already had.

I sobbed faintly, closing my eyes for a moment. I stayed there for a while, until I opened my eyes to look at the wrench that lay beside me. That's right... I had been carrying this with me. It had let out a metallic sound when it had hit the ground, but it was only now that I was able to register it. Why did I even have this wrench? Where did I get it from? Did someone give it to me, or did I steal it? My head was hurting from all the questions I had. There was no way to find answers to those questions anywhere. I was just... All alone, clueless, without memory...

Another sniffle escaped from me and I reached for the wrench. I needed to have it with me. It was the only thing keeping me even a little bit safe or even hopeful. As difficult as it was, I pushed myself on my feet and began to walk again, wiping the tears off my eyes. More fell down soon after since I just couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop crying, even though I couldn't make much of a sound.

Then, a sudden sound made my ears twitch. It wasn't a sound I could recall ever hearing anywhere, so I had no idea how to react to it. It was kind of like... Hissing. I just kept walking, holding on to my wrench with both hands, ready to strike anything threatening that came into way. But for my misfortune, I was cold, tired and too young to be good at fighting, so whatever it was that hissed at me, came from behind and bit me on the leg. I let out a faint cry, my throat still being dry from crying and screaming, and I fell on the ground, holding on to my leg. I had shut my eyes from the point and I carefully opened my left eye to see the damage and to my surprise, I saw no blood. Then why did it hurt so much?

I opened my right eye as well and I could see the creature that bit me. It was an odd, rope like looking thing and it had sharp fangs and menacing eyes. It was waving its tongue in front of me, making the hissing sound as it was watching me angrily. I have no idea what I did, but because it really scared me, I got on my feet (it was a lot harder than before, but I still did it) and tried running away, but I could only jog a bit to get away. Luckily, the creature didn't follow me, but it didn't make my situation any better. My leg began to feel a little numb and I started to feel so sick. I even had to throw up a bit, even though I hadn't eaten in a few days. My vision began to blur and everything around me just seemed to... Everything was just a blur, really. A headache began to throb in my head and my body felt heavier and heavier.

Then, I gave up. Well, my body did. My legs wouldn't move, my hand couldn't keep a hold of the wrench, my eyes didn't stay open and my mind wasn't in place. I fell down on the ground once again, but this time... I knew I wasn't going to stand up. This was it for me. There was no strength in me that would help me to get on my feet; I didn't even have strength in me to cry anymore. I could only watch my hand lay on the wrench, the only thing that... Had been with me ever since I had... Landed on this planet... When dad... Sent...

Dad...

The next thing I could see was a person. An actual person. He was rushing over me and bending over me to check if I was still alive. He seemed to be a little... Big. I couldn't see too well; I could only hear his first words.

"Hang on, kid, I'll take you to a hospital. Just hang on there for six minutes."


End file.
